La magie de noël
by Syrielle's
Summary: Kurogiri est seul et repense aux noël qu'il passait, adolescent, avec l'homme qu'il aime. Et c'est à ce moment que la magie de noël fait effet. Cadeau de noël pour Plush


**Joyeux Noël !**

 **Comme tu t'en doute, c'est moi qui aie eu ta liste de noël Plush, et vraiment je suis contente d'être tombée sur toi, déjà parce que les quelques fois où nous avons parlé sur le Discord ont été très sympas, de deux, parce que ta liste m'a beaucoup inspirée !**

 **J'était partie sur un Dabi x Himiko (que tu recevras peut-être un jour si l'inspiration me reviens) avant de partir sur un autre couple que tu as l'air d'affectionner : Kurogiri x Ectoplasme.**

 **J'espère que ce – très- petit OS te plaira, et que tu seras quand même content.e de mon cadeau.**

 **En attendant je te souhaite encore un joyeux Noël et passe de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**

* * *

Kurogiri soupira en rangeant un énième verre. La date d'aujourd'hui entourée en rouge semblait le narguer et le calme plat du repère ajoutait un peu plus de pression à son sentiment de solitude.

Tomura avait rejoint One for All pour mettre au point son dernier plan et être certain qu'il ne se ferait plus contré par les héros, et les autres membres de l'Alliances étaient aux abonnés absents. S'il se souvenait bien, Dabi et Himiko avaient été envoyées en mission de recrutement pendant que les autres avaient l'obligation de se faire le plus discret possible.

Posant ses yeux un peu partout dans la pièce, l'homme se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour chasser l'ennui mortel qui lui prenait aux tripes. Des souvenirs remontaient lentement à la surface de son esprit.

Des moments où il était plus jeune. Des sorties avec les quelques rares amis qu'il avait au lycée. Les noëls en compagnie de son ami et ancien amant.

Un frisson remonta le long de son corps alors que son regard se perdait dans les flocons qui tombaient dehors. Il faisait nuit noire et il se demandait bien ce que l'autre homme faisait. Un réveillon de noël entre collègue ? Ou peut-être qu'une femme l'attendait dans un chez eux qu'ils avaient bâtit.

Le vilain secoua la tête, refusant cette possibilité. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient séparés que les sentiments avaient disparu. Et cette période de l'années était surement la meilleure pour raviver l'espoir qu'il gardait habituellement enfouit au fond de lui.

Une idée en tête, Kurogiri enfila son manteau avant d'affronter le froid glacial de ce mois de Décembre.

Et sans perdre une seconde de plus, il utilisa son alter pour atteindre le centre de Tokyo sans problème, apparaissant dans une petite rue calme près du quartier de son enfance.

Il se sentait comme un voyeur à chercher ainsi l'autre homme, mais c'était comme une sorte d'ultimatum, s'il ne passait pas ce réveillon avec lui, alors il enterrait pour toujours son amour pour lui.

Et comme un signe du destin, les traces caractéristiques de ses prothèses étaient enfoncées dans le sol, comme un chemin tracé pour lui. Elles menaient vers un coin plus animé du quartier, où il y'avait un bar ainsi qu'un karaoké qu'ils fréquentaient lorsqu'ils étaient encore un couple, lorsqu'ils étaient encore ados et qu'il n'y avait ni statut social, ni vilains, ni héros pour se mettre en travers ce qu'ils ressentaient. De ce que _lui_ ressentait.

Son instinct le poussa à entrer dans le bar, presque désert à cette heure-ci. Tout le monde était chez lui en train de fêter noël en famille ou entre amis. Il n'y avait que les âmes en peine comme lui qui avaient le temps de faire les bars de Tokyo un 24 décembre à plus de vingt-deux heures.

Kurogiri retira sa veste en saluant le barman d'un hochement de tête. Il _le_ cherchait du regard. Il savait qu' _il_ était là quelque part. C'était comme si des alarmes dans sa tête hurlaient de le retrouver.

Et comme de fait, ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, assis dans l'un des fauteuils au fond du bar, un verre d'alcool à la main, comme s'il l'avait attendu. Parce qu'il avait clairement l'air de l'attendre, les jambes croisées devant lui et la tête relevée.

D'un pas lent, comme s'il se retenait de courir jusqu'à lui, Kurogiri s'avança jusqu'à l'autre homme. Il posa doucement son manteau sur le rebord d'un siège.

"La place est libre ?"

Ectoplasme hocha simplement la tête, buvant une gorgée de son alcool alors que le vilain prenait place en face de lui.

Hélant le barman, Kurogiri commanda la même chose que le héros avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

"Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

\- J'ai suivi les miettes de pains."

Ectoplasme eut un rire bref face à la réplique de son ami. Le petit poucet, un conte qu'ils connaissaient par cœur étant enfant. Mais il ne demanda pas plus d'explication alors que le serveur déposait le verre du vilain sur la petite table.

"Tu n'es pas avec l'Alliance ?"

La question avait été posée sans arrière-pensée mais le vilain se figea quand même.

"Je ne suis pas obligé de rester avec eux vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Ils savent se débrouiller sans moi."

Du moins il l'espérait. Et il priait très fort pour qu'aucun ne décide de passer au repère ce soir.

"Bien."

Ectoplasme hocha la tête avant de finir son verre d'une traite et d'en recommander un autre.

"Donc tu n'as rien contre un peu de compagnie ce soir ?

Si tu te sens prêt à laisser ton statut de héros entre parenthèse pour ne pas tout gâcher, alors oui."

Le héros secoua la tête avant d'accepter. Il voulait la compagnie de son ancien amant ce soir, peu importe à quel point le retour à la réalité serait dur le lendemain. Il voulait une soirée où il oublierait que Kurogiri avait tout plaqué pour suivre One for All, et que lui, lui avait tourné le dos sans le moindre scrupule pour vivre sa carrière de héros.

Alors les verres commencèrent à s'enchaîner, les langues se déliant au fur et à mesure que l'alcool coulait dans leurs veines. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, du passé, mais certainement pas de leur présent.

Les minutes puis les heures passèrent. Bientôt minuit sonna, les deux hommes l'un à côté de l'autre. Kurogiri se savait pas quand est-ce qu'il s'était levé pour rejoindre Ectoplasme, mais ce n'était pas important. Tout ce qui comptait ce soir, c'était leur voix qui se mélangeaient en souvenir de leurs sentiments gâchés, leurs mains qui se frôlaient comme au début de leur relation, leur sourire comme ceux des ados amoureux qu'ils avaient étés.

Parce que ce soir, c'était _leur_ soir. Aujourd'hui ils se donnaient une dernière chance, un dernier aurevoir.

Parce que demain, la dure réalité de la vie les frappera à nouveau.

Parce que ce soir, ils étaient deux amis, deux amants, qui prenaient le temps de se retrouver.

Parce que demain, _demain_ , ils devraient à nouveau oublier cette nuit passée dans les draps blanc de la petite maison en pierre rouge où vivait encore Ectoplasme.

Parce que ce soir ils avaient le droit de s'aimer.

Parce que demain, Kurogiri rentrera au repère, devra supporter les humeurs des membres de l'Alliance alors que l'autre homme restera chez lui, dans les draps froids qu'il aura laissés derrière lui.

Parce que ce soir c'est noël, et que pour une fois, la magie fait effet sur leur cœur.


End file.
